


Overrated

by eruthiel



Series: Shame [2]
Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Past Underage, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthiel/pseuds/eruthiel
Summary: David would do ANYTHING to get back in at the science department, wink wonk (less cute than that makes it sound)





	Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> You don't necessarily have to read Fingerprints for this to make sense, but it probably helps. Title from [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YsJrRfjhQdA)
> 
> Hope you like! Comments are always greatly appreciated! xx

Simon wasn't used to having anyone bend over backwards for him, and unlike his predecessor, he didn't relish the experience. The scrawny, unwashed figure grovelling in front of his MYIP stand inspired in him mainly revulsion, along with some vague, uncomfortable sensation that he didn't recognise or care to examine any more closely. Not for a moment did he consider giving it what it wanted, not even when David opened his hands pleadingly and said: "I'll do anything you want. Anything at all, and I won't tell anybody, I promise."

An itchy heat rushed to Simon's face. "I hope you're not implying what I think you're implying."

"I-I could be!" David spoke quickly and quietly through that wide, painful-looking smile of his. "I don't have anything to offer you except myself. Any way you'd like to use it, you can have it, whenever you like..."

"Try to have a little dignity, for goodness' sake," Simon hissed. "The previous head of the department may have encouraged that kind of degeneracy, but it's not how we do things around here anymore, understand?"

David bowed his head. "I'm sorry, I-I just... I remembered that night when you joined us in the lab, and I thought –"

"You thought wrong!" Simon snapped, alarming even himself with the ferocity of his response. "I already told you to go away and bother someone else. You'll never be welcome in science again, and that's final!"

As the source of his irritation slunk away into the crowd, the emotion itself only grew more intense. Impetuous brat, how could he bring up – that night? Just when Simon had almost succeeded in repressing the memory. Now it was all flooding back, in more lurid detail than ever.

It wasn't as if he'd been a willing participant in that – that encounter, any more than David himself. No matter how Colin had tried to spin it, and no matter how much simple bodily pleasure he'd derived from it, and no matter how many opportunities he'd had to walk away. It wasn't his fault. It was Colin's fault, first and foremost; and it was David's fault, secondly, for bending over a lab bench in nothing but his socks, practically on display for the whole department. Really, what did he think was going to happen? If Simon hadn't taken advantage that night, someone else would have. Maybe he deserved a little sympathy – he had been just a silly, naive kid, and of course Colin's corrupting influence must have been a factor in leading him astray – except that Colin wasn't around any more, and David ought to know better by now than to go around offering himself up like some kind of harlot. It was asking for trouble, not to mention unbecoming of a Blue, a further degradation of his once glorious family name.

Clearly David hadn't learned a thing from that incident in the lab all those years ago. Unlike Simon, who had felt the sting of regret and vowed never to give in to his base urges again.

That night the memory replayed unbidden in his head, again and again, until morning.

* * *

"I'm so happy that you reconsidered my offer!"

Simon gave a non-committal grunt and shut the door to his quarters before anyone noticed what he was letting inside. "I'm not making any promises," he repeated. "Do as we agreed and I'll consider your application, understood?"

"You betcha!" David gave him a shaky grin and looked around the room for the first time. "Oh, th-this... these are Colin's old quarters, aren't they?"

"Yes."

"Oh! That's funny! What a funny coincidence!"

"Not really. They are the head of science quarters."

"Yes – yes, of course! Stupid David, hahaha!"

Simon squinted at him. "Brings back a lot of happy memories, I suppose?"

"I... I'd rather not talk about it."

"Well. Good." Simon gestured towards his little en suite bathroom. "Anyway, I'm sure you're familiar with the shower. Go and use it. You smell disgusting. I'm not touching you until you're clean – physically, if not in any other respect."

David scampered across to the bathroom and shut the door. A few moments later, Simon heard the shower start running.

Pacing back and forth before the window, he tried to set his racing thoughts in order. He wished he hadn't been reminded of his room's former occupant. For the first time since he moved in, Simon was forced to consider all the disgusting things his bed had accommodated in years gone by – who knew how many vulnerable young Martians had fallen prey to Colin's seductions in this very spot? It was enough to make the skin crawl.

He tried not to think too much about what he was about to do. As far as he had to consider it at all, he viewed it as a necessary evil, a simple discharging of an unwanted urge so that he could sleep soundly again. He was only using David for this exorcism so as to avoid inflicting his sickness on anyone else – the boy was already messed up beyond any hope of repair, so what difference could one more little abuse could make? At least this way, no innocents would be hurt. Because whatever Simon was, he was not like Colin. Not in the slightest. He'd been doing everything he could to prove it, both professionally and personally, for ten years; doing (or not doing) whatever it took to distance himself and the department from that monster. Until now, he'd been succeeding magnificently.

At last, the shower shut off. Simon stopped pacing and listened to the sounds of David moving around and drying himself down. When the door opened, he was filled with conflicting sensations by the sight that greeted him: a skeletally thin figure, naked and bruised, with dark, wavy hair hanging all the way to its elbows. This was not the smooth, flawless child that had tempted Simon so long ago, but something inside him still cried out with the same unstoppable yearning as he eyed David, lingering shyly in the doorway.

"Well, don't just stand there. Let's get this over with." Simon flopped down on the bed and clicked his fingers, summoning David to join him. The young man crawled over, his hands trembling only a little as they unbuckled Simon's belt and freed him from his trousers. A vision of David as a teenager, shivering on the floor of the laboratory, flashed through Simon's mind, but he pushed it away and did his best to remain focused on the present.

David used his mouth to bring Simon to hardness. His eyes fluttered closed, long lashes resting upon the dark shadows under his eye sockets. With his dainty mouth crammed full of dick he looked strangely peaceful, all his clumsy anxiety melted away, as if he were tapping into another self. He wrapped his hand around the base, hollowed his cheeks, and worked devoutly until Simon was rock hard and leaking on his tongue.

"Now," Simon ordered, and David obediently straightened up. He straddled Simon's hips and sank down onto his cock with little difficulty. Simon groaned, unprepared for the wonderful tightness that embraced him. David remained eerily quiet as he started to ride him, eyes still closed, thighs tensing with each rise and fall, his hair cascading silently over his shoulders. He weighed almost nothing. He gave no sign of either complaint or enjoyment.

Back when David had been dragged through the corridors, beaten and thrown in prison, Simon had been on the front line of the mob. At the time, he hadn't thought he would ever see the boy sink any lower, but this – this quiet and private debasement as he mutely fucked himself on Simon's cock – it was somehow worse. Simon followed David's example and closed his eyes, allowed himself to get lost in the rhythm, in the tight heat that clenched around him again and again. Without thinking, he clamped his fingers around David's hips and pulled him down harder, fucking up into the brittle body above him.

They continued like this until Simon felt himself about to tip over the edge. With a much louder groan than before, he gave one, two final thrusts, yanking David down hard onto his cock and holding him there as his come spurted deep inside him. "Oh, fucking yes! Fuck!"

When he was finished, Simon opened his eyes in time to see David biting his lip in what might have been pain, or relief, or something else. Then, without a sound or even a moment's eye contact, David got up, stumbled over to the bathroom, and shut himself in again.

Simon pulled a few tissues from the bedside table and wiped himself off, then lay still for a while, savouring the static in his brain that he knew would not last. A long time passed with no sign that his guest was ready to emerge from the bathroom. Eventually Simon rolled over onto his front and buried his face in a pillow, screwed up his eyes against the first terrible consciousness of his mistake.

How could he let himself do this again? How could Colin still be ruining his life from beyond the grave? Colin in whose cursed sheets he'd been sleeping alone for ten years; Colin whose corruption was still festering in Simon's heart, and in David's, even now.

There was no question of the boy returning to the science department. There never had been. Quite apart from the danger he would pose to the base, his presence couldn't be allowed to throw off the balance of Simon's life any more than it already had.

This was the last time. Definitely. No matter what happened, no matter how the vile little whore tried to tempt him, no matter what fantasies kept him up at night. This would never, ever, ever happen again.


End file.
